


Four Drabbles

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four vignettes focusing on Sam’s thoughts to Jack’s comments to her in ‘The Other Side’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> The drabble virus infected me after watching ‘The Other Side’.
> 
> Originally posted July 2000

GET A LIFE

"Didn’t I order you to get a life?"

His words ricochet through my head. He just doesn’t get it, does he? How can I ‘get a life’ when he is my life? What was the point of leaving the base? There’s no one and nothing waiting for me at home. My home is here; my life is wherever he is. So I stayed where his presence is the strongest, waiting patiently for him to return from ‘his life’ and hoping that some day he will realize that our two lives are one.

 

NOT YOUR FAULT

"Not your fault Carter, move on."

If not my fault, then whose? The United States Air Force who ordered the iris manufactured and installed? Apophis and the threat of the Goa’uld that make such a device necessary? The individuals who perished against the iris for believing that their "kindred" would welcome them with open arms? I know it’s not my fault Colonel. I know the security of our planet takes priority, even at the cost of those three lives. But I’m still human, and though I keep my feelings tightly under control, I still have them.

 

CARTER?

You say my name in many different ways. As my commanding officer, as (I like to think) a concerned friend and this time as someone who is looking to me for help. Oh, I know you understand more than you let on, that you would have figured out how the fighter works. When it comes to military strategy and battles, you are incredibly intuitive. But I am pleased that you seek my explanation, trusting me to cut through the "techno-babble" (yes, something I can do) and give you the information you need. Besides, you have all that Gameboy experience.

 

CLOSE THE IRIS

"Close the iris."

I see your face as you utter those three words. General Hammond responds, trusting your decision and your command. Though your face reveals little, I know how to read between the lines. Determination, regret, acceptance…. You made the right decision Colonel. Everything within us rebels against a tyrant who is creating a perfect race. A System Lord by any other name is still a System Lord. For we are humans, genetically impure and flawed, coming in all different shapes, sizes, and colors. And isn’t that what our fight is really about—the freedom to be human?


End file.
